emulation_generalfandomcom-20200213-history
MotioninJoy
MotioninJoy is a proprietary set of drivers available for Microsoft Windows, for the PlayStation 3 DualShock 3 (DS3) controller. Due to various problems, it is recommended to use SCP Driver Package instead. Features *Multiple controller types available to emulate (DS1, DS2, DS3, Xbox, custom) *Bluetooth support *Sets your homepage to a site called sh.com. *It overrides your USB and Bluetooth drivers (Such as the Logitech Unifying Receiver) and can render them useless until you remove MotioninJoy and uninstall its associated drivers. *Must open DS3 Tool every time you plug your controller in. *Must select a profile each time. *Updated very infrequently. *Is very difficult to remove once installed. *It does not work sometimes and gives a lot of errors. Installation Instructions Firstly uninstall it through Control Panel. Next run the Command Prompt as an administrator and type this: pnputil.exe -e Find MotioninJoy in the list that comes up and type: pnputil.exe -f -d oem#.inf Replace the # with MotioninJoy's number. If you had problems with Bluetooth devices after installing MiJ, you should now reinstall your original Bluetooth drivers. NOTE: 'MiJ will still be in your registry even after this, it ''shouldn't cause any problems, but you may want to open regedit and delete anything tied to MotioninJoy. If the second command don't work you can go to: C:\windows\inf And delete the oem#.inf from there. Next to this do a: pnputil.exe -e If you did it well you won't see the MotioninJoy OEM any more. Un-Installation Instructions with an overridden Bluetooth driver This method is confirmed to work in Windows 7 64bit with a Logitech Unifying Receiver. Like in Method 1, uninstall the MotionInJoy application from Control Panel. Then navigate to Devices and Printers and find the Device that does not work. In the case of the Logitech Unifying Receiver, the device will appear in the list under its specific or a general name, but will not function properly. Right click the device and select Properties. Select the Hardware Tab, then click the Properties button. In the new window, click Change Settings, authenticate, then click the Driver tab. Click Uninstall. IMPORTANT STEP: On the dialog that pops up, check the box that asks if you want to delete the device software as well. Click okay. Remove and reinsert your bluetooth hardware. Alternatives SCP Driver Package is an open-source driver which allows for the DS3 to natively work on Microsoft Windows. It includes: *Filter Driver + Wrapper (discontinued) *Xinput Driver (can use USB and Bluetooth) The Xinput Driver is currently the recommended version to use. If you have problems with the above Driver Package or if (for some reason) you MUST use MiJ: *Better DS3 is an improved frontend for MiJ that doesn't have advertising or stupid malware. It's worse than the SCP Driver Package, but better than nothing. *Motioninjoy Drivers are included for the application but there is no application so it's safe to use. '''REQUIRED to use with Better DS3 . Still, the drivers overrides your USB and Bluetooth drivers (Such as the Logitech Unifying Receiver). Tutorial(Rememeber to set your date before 2013!) If using it with an Original Xbox controller Mayflash provide a signed Windows driver for those, the driver on site for PC018 Super Joy Box 9, PC019 Super Joy Box 10, and PC020 Super Joy Box 11. Use with x360ce if 360 controller emulation is required__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Microkingdom Category:General wiki templates